overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Widowmaker/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "One shot, one kill." Mid-Game Swap * "Widowmaker here." Respawning * "C'est la vie." * "Now you have my attention." * "Rendez-vous avec la mort." * "Ah, where were we?" * "Let's try that again." Being Resurrected * "Ah... Gérard." Abilities Widow's Kiss (scoping in) * "I see you, do you see me?" * "There you are." * "I see you." * "Come out." Venom Mine (when triggered) * "My gift to you." * "Ça pique, n'est ce pas?" * "La veuve tisse sa toile." '' * ''"Ahh, did that sting?" Infra-Sight * "No one can hide from my sight." (Self/Ally) ** "No one can hide from the huntress." (With the Huntress/Comtesse skin) * "Personne n'échappe à mon regard!" (Hostile) Communications Wheel Unlockable voice lines * "A single death can change everything." * " " * " " * " " * "Ouh lá lá." * "Step into my parlor,' said the spider to the fly." * " " * " " * "What's an aimbot?" * "Encore?" * "Let them eat cake." * "I don't miss." * "The party is over." * "Exquisite." * "You have my attention." Hello * "Hello there." * "Bonjour." Thanks * "Merci." * "Just what I needed." Kills * "A beautiful death." * "A legend falls." * "Aw, did that sting?" * " " * "Now I feel alive." * "The enemies of Talon shall be eliminated." * "I could do this all day." * *chuckles* "I think it's time for us to see other people." * "A thing of beauty" (headshot kill) Melee Kill * "Pathetic." * "Shameful." Killing Ana * "You should've stayed dead." * "The 'World's greatest sniper'... formerly." Killing Pharah * "Like mother, like daughter" Killing McCree or Soldier: 76 * "Psh, Americans." Killing Reaper * "Death becomes you." Killing Sombra * "Not so clever now." Killing enemy Widowmaker * "Amateur." Gameplay Sniper Located * "Sniper. Leave this to me." On Fire * "I'm on fire!" * "I almost feel something." Pre-Game Lines * "I am ready to kill." On Horizon Lunar Colony *''"scoffs A bit more powerful than my scope."'' (when using the telescope) On King's Row * "Ah, the site of one of my finest kills. That day, I felt alive." On Numbani * "I am not leaving without that gauntlet." * "I will have that gauntlet." On Volskaya Industries or Nepal * "I don't even feel the cold." Pre-game conversations With Ana With D.Va With Hanzo With Reaper With Sombra With Tracer Unorganized Quotes "Amateur." "Are you sure you’ll be able to collect?" "Attack with me." "Attack the objective." "Back for more?" "Be alert. They’re back." "Be right there." "Caught in my web." "Death becomes you." "Defend the objective." "Did that hurt?" "Down to earth." "Draw them into my web." "Eliminate the target." "Enemy in my sights." "Enemy teleporter located." "Enemy turret ahead." "Enemy turret destroyed." "Everyone dies." "Exquisite." "Fall back." "Find the teleporter." "Fool." "Form up." "Hmmm. Un vrai chef-d'œuvre. Magnifique!" "Le baiser de la veuve, dans ma ligne de mire." "Impeccable." "Encore." "Sublime." "Ah, te voilà." "C'est comme ça." "Ah, super." "Une balle, un mort." "Parfait." "À la vie, à la mort" (2 different versions of) "C'est si beau!" "Merde!" "Allez, montre toi." "Ah, j'te vois!" "Je vais faire un carton." "Même pas mal." "Charmant." "Rendez-vous avec la mort." "Et, voilà!" "Merveilleux." "C'est la vie." "Get on the objective." "Get that thing moving." "Go to sleep." "Going on the attack." "Grounded." "Group up." "Help me hold them back." "Here I am." "I am not leaving without that gauntlet." "I am taking the objective." "I don’t get mad, I get even." "I like to keep my skills sharp." "I need armor." "I need healing." "I needed that." "I prefer to work alone." "I will draw them into my web." "I’m going in." "I’m moving the payload." "I’m on defense." "I’m right behind you." "Impressive." "In your dreams." "Incoming." "Infra-sight is ready." "It’s not you, it’s me." "I’ve got you in my sights." "Keep pushing forward." "Leave them to me." "Let them eat cake." "Let’s have a look." "Let’s keep things professional." "Let’s keep this moving." "Let’s see where they’re hiding." "Let’s take the point." "Let’s try that again." "Like ducks in a row." "Make yourselves useful, move the payload." "Move the payload." "Much better." "Music to my ears." "My canvas for my masterpiece." "My ultimate’s ready." "New Year's resolutions? Ha ha, how precious." "Next." "Nice shot." "Not a chance." "Not so lofty now." "Not this way." "Now I feel alive." "Now where were we?" "Oh la la." "On my way." "Patience is my weapon." "Priority target located." "Push forward." "Revenge is sweet." "Set up here." "Smooth as silk." "Sniper, leave this to me." "Something for me?" "Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly." "Stop the payload." "Stop them." "Such artistry." "Take cover." "Take out the flag carrier." "Take them out." "That was close." "That’s better." "The enemy has a teleporter." "The enemy has a shield generator." "The hunter lies in wait." "The subjective is mine." "The widow’s kiss." "Their time is running out." "There you are." "They’re gathering here." "This is a good spot." "This is no place for children." "Time to reload and start again." "Too easy." "Turret ahead." "Turret destroyed." "Understood." "Victory is so close I can feel it." "Watch your step." "We have to stop them." "We need a healer." "We need a tank." "We need to defend the objective." "We’re almost out of time." "We’re out of time, attack!" "We’re running out of time." "What do we have here?" "What goes up." "Whatever you say." "What’s an aim bot?" "You have my attention." "You must like having me around." "You must like me" "You must really like me." "You shouldn’t have." Category:Quotes